Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to shared antenna loss detection and recovery.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
A wireless network, for example a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as Wi-Fi network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more station (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the access point). A wireless device may communicate with a network device bi-directionally. For example, in a WLAN, a STA may communicate with an associated AP via downlink (DL) and UL. From the point of view of the STA, the DL (or forward link) may refer to the communication link from the AP to the station, and the uplink (UL) (or reverse link) may refer to the communication link from the station to the AP. In some cases, the AP may support more than one wireless technology (e.g., the AP may also support cellular communications). Additionally or alternatively, a communication device may be located in a heterogeneous network in which more than one radio access technology is available for communications.
Accordingly, some wireless communication devices may be equipped to support multiple wireless communications types over more than one radio using a number of antennas. An antenna may be dedicated to (i.e., exclusively used by) a single radio, or shared between two radios. However, a shared antenna is generally connected to a single radio at a time. In some cases, a first radio may be receiving a signal over the shared antenna when a second radio takes control of the antenna. In such cases, there may be a delay between the loss of the shared antenna and detection of the loss by the first radio. Accordingly, the first radio may continue to process received signals without adjusting for the loss of the shared antenna, which may decrease the quality of a reconstructed signal and impair system performance.